


《公关男友》（5）

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：孕期，车震，胀奶，标记





	《公关男友》（5）

对于这个意外之喜的小生命，Loki实在不能抱怨什么。他没有孕吐，没有并发症，甚至胃口极佳，皮肤还比原先好了不少。

唯有一点，Loki总会莫名不安地焦躁和忧虑。这是omega的本能在作祟，Thor还没有标记他，但胎儿不能缺少alpha父亲的陪伴。

“我乘明晚的航班回来，好吗？”在和Natasha摊牌的之前，Loki第一个告诉的人还是alpha，Thor在电话那头激动得磕磕巴巴，“god……我对此毫无准备，又好像已经等待太久了。”

omega没有试图劝恋人以工作为重，他了解Thor的执拗，也清晰而坚定地明了心意：

若有必要，他们都不惜为彼此付出一切代价。

“我有些想你，”Loki低而软地抱着手机嘀咕，他依旧情绪不佳，而且毫无缘由，“嗯，这个小麻烦也是。”

“我爱你，Loki。”alpha则更加直白热烈，“我最爱的仍旧是你这个粘人精。”

他才不粘人。Loki郁闷地翻看着第二天的剧本，都怪这无标记的怀孕，omega快要忧郁得影响拍摄了。

“早些休息，我的宝贝们。”Thor温柔地催促闹脾气的恋人，他比任何时候都更被Loki需要着，这让alpha浑身流淌着暖意，“一切都会顺利的，对吗？”

“晚安，dear。”omega匆匆挂了电话，他太想要Thor的体温和信息素了，想得眼眶和鼻尖都发酸，“我绝对会熬夜的，除非你快点滚回来惩罚我！”

Loki甚至想让Thor一直留在纽约，除非肚子里的小麻烦不再折磨自己——不，怀孕初期承受不了标记的刺激，他要么依赖alpha，要么自己抵抗忧郁的情绪。

这就是Loki告诉Natasha的，他和Thor之间的“小问题”。

演员收工的时间晚了一些，Loki谢绝了经纪人的陪同，裹着围巾和口罩走在初冬的街道上。

omega回到家时，客厅的灯已经亮了，飘散着温暖诱人的牛排味。Thor叫着他的名字走出来，紧紧抱住憔悴的爱人。

“hey，Thor……”Loki吸了吸鼻子，有些急切地汲取着alpha的气息，但那还不够，“你能留几天？虽然早晚要回剧组里……”

“三天，Sif能帮我解决好的。”Thor搂着止不住忧愁的omega坐在餐桌前，切开牛排喂给Loki，“开心些，你就像一只顶着乌云的黑暗小精灵。”

“这都怪你！不是说怀孕……这是我们俩一起干的好事。”Loki抓着叉子挥舞，Thor赶紧捉住他的手腕，把人拉到腿上，“没有标记让我浑身都不对劲，唔，别摸……”

alpha的掌心温暖干燥地揉着Loki的小腹，他本能地紧绷了一下，但很快安心地蜷缩起来，咕噜着眯起眼讨要抚摸。

怀孕让omega变得成熟香甜，指引着伴侣散发使自己舒心惬意的信息素。Loki觉得沉沉积压在心头的阴郁在消散，嘉奖地给了Thor一个亲吻。

“你得解决这问题，混蛋。”Loki摩挲着alpha后颈薄薄的腺体，Thor的呼吸重了一些，但他现在可不敢轻举妄动，“要么把脖子割给我，要么每天空运新鲜的信息素到纽约。”

“对我动手吧，sweetie。”Thor咬着他的鼻尖笑了起来，Loki发现alpha的眼角已经有些细纹了，依旧性感得一塌糊涂，“但在那之前，我想让小家伙尝尝alpha父亲做的牛排。”

我就知道！Loki嫉妒心强烈地哼哼，终于有人来瓜分Thor·odinson的爱了，哪怕那是他们的孩子。

“我委托了一位调香师朋友，”晚上他们还是做了，包括之后三天，“他会试着配出与我相似的费洛蒙香水。”

“你得庆幸自己不是那类、唔嗯……臭烘烘的alpha。”Loki湿热迷离地趴在床沿，Thor伏在他背上温柔地动作，胯骨轻碰着omega饱满的臀龘肉，“那治标不治本，哈啊、别太深……”

Loki咬着床单轻颤起来，他看见alpha的肋侧多了一个纹身，是淡蓝绿色的小水母。

Thor说过omega很像这种生物，柔软光滑的手感诱人又天真，但实则饱含麻痹人类的毒素，迷惑猎手坠入深海。

“什么时候纹的？”Loki鼻息潮湿地亲吻那只水母，听见alpha的心跳很快，“都已经看不见恢复的痕迹了。”

“就在这两个月，”Thor说，“那天睡前看了几部你的电影，梦里的整片海域都是漂亮又危险的小水母。”

“真的？”omega懒洋洋地笑了起来，睡意朦胧地嘟囔，“擅长狙击和爆破的硬汉和水母有什么关系……”

“所以唯有我知道，”Thor俯身关了台灯，抱着Loki时像皮毛温暖的野兽，“你裹着沙砾的硬壳下，有比水母还柔软的地方。”

“……我总感觉你笑得有些下流。”Loki感动了一会儿，狐疑地探出脑袋盯着alpha唇边的弧度。

“有吗？”Thor摸着爱人屁股上软乎乎的肉，打了个哈欠，“那就有吧。”

情和欲从来都无需分清，他们都是银幕前相貌出众的人物，从一开始就是见色起意。

Loki的情绪稳定了不少，甚至还觉得香水比alpha本身的味道更好闻，Thor沉着脸不情不愿地回剧组拍戏，3个月后工作一结束便扔了那瓶香水。

“我把你预产期前的工作都推了，”alpha粘起人来也很要命，尤其是在Loki不让他摸肚子的时候，“哎，是不是动了？我看看……”

“这才刚刚五个月！”Loki闷闷不乐地翻了个身，他还没法接受自己腰粗肚圆的身材，哪怕alpha每晚的兴致依旧高涨，“别闹，我接到了补拍的通知，下周去片场。”

“那部谍战片？”Thor不乐意了，“我怀孕的未婚夫准备吊着威亚从3楼跳下来，这绝对值得上热门头条！”

“只是几组追车的镜头，”Loki假惺惺地安慰了几句，“我的肚子都不用入境，感谢上帝。”

影帝先生双标严重地试图让演员消极怠工，失败之后气冲冲地去准备Loki的下午茶。omega的身体已经能接受标记了，但Thor却只字未提，也许是为了能一直陪伴恋人的私心。

“Loki确实帮你洗白了人设，”Sif还为此调侃过，“不过一年多时间，你完全不是曾经的Thor·odinson了。”

早在去年，Thor便开始在采访中自然而然地提及Loki，他的另一半。这对情路坎坷的影帝先生来说很罕见，但Thor无法让自己不那么做。

Loki成了他的呼吸，他的心跳，人生与未来都息息相关。

怀孕这件事原本只有密友知情，但等到Loki挺着肚子去了片场，此起彼伏的惊叹声还是让他有些不适应。

“有不少人等着你们俩撕毁婚约呢，”Natasha刻薄地抱着胳膊，她大约是最护短的经纪人了，“现在好了，毕竟公关恋情可弄不出个孩子来！”

“这多亏Thor大张旗鼓地说要息影半年，为了我。”Loki无奈地穿着戏服抱怨，但显然心情极佳，“这家伙总喜欢把自己标榜成情种。”

“难道不是吗？”Natasha笑嘻嘻地调侃他，“快感谢我替你接下的这场公关！”

是啊，Thor爱惨了他。Loki得意洋洋地在心里嘀咕，表面上却十分冷酷沉稳。演员想起了那个关于水母的笑话，为了不笑场而刻意显得格外凶悍。

胸口好胀……Loki扯了扯戏服的领口，腰围已经改过了，可能是车里空气浑浊，小家伙正不安分地踢着他的肚皮。

“啊！”搭戏的替身束手束脚地晚躲了半秒，捂着下巴哈哈笑了起来，“是我大意了，没想到laufeyson出拳的速度还是这么快！”

“都说了别小看我，只是肚子上多捆了个沙包而已。”Loki肆意地挑了挑眉，在导演示意补拍的镜头通过后送了口气，快步向自己的房车走去。

见鬼，他快被勒得透不过气了……

“Nat！帮我看……Thor？你怎么来了！”Loki急匆匆地拉开车门，脸上还带着小跑了一段路的热气，“来得正好，我不太舒服……”

“怎么了？”在家游手好闲的影帝先生原本只是想来探班，此刻也神色紧张了起来，托着omega的手臂让他坐到自己身边。

“我可能、唔……一定是你昨晚吸得太用力了！”演员早就没了人前的强势冷傲，急得连眼眶都红了，胡乱拉扯着扒开自己的衣领，“Thor，我好像是胀龘奶了……”

“胀、胀什么？”alpha一时间舌头都捋不直了，饶是Thor再见多识广，这样的场面也是第一次招架。

“呆着干什么！”Loki急躁地踢了他一下，黑色战斗服已经沁出乳白色的汁液，胸脯也鼓成了两个摇摇欲坠的小包子，“快……别用那种眼神看着我……”

他的眼神怎么了？Thor没有问出来，喉结上下滚动着。alpha闻到了一丝乳香，像是小婴儿的味道，但在这个车厢里嗷嗷待哺的，只有觊觎着水母的猎手。

“你一定能当个好妈妈，sweetie。”Thor知道自己卑鄙极了，他喜欢欺负Loki，喜欢宠坏了自己的omega又让他哭个够，“别浪费它们，用来喂饱我怎么样？”

“那会胀得更厉害！唔嗯……”Loki被摁倒了，他知道Thor想干什么，挣扎着推搡alpha埋在自己胸口吮吸的脑袋，“别在这里做、求你……啊呃！我的戏服……”

“早就废了，上面全泡着你的奶水。”Thor干脆替Loki解放了隆起的孕腹，从微微凸起的肚脐摸索到了下身的肉缝，omega哆嗦着夹紧了腿，“宝贝，我早上射进去的还留着吗？”

“哈嗯、早就没有……嗯！”Loki喘得很厉害，拖着沉重孕腹的omega根本毫无抵抗力，更何况Thor的手活向来能让他欲仙欲死，“胸口，胸口又……”

“刚帮你吸完啊，Loki。”Thor轻笑着捏了捏omega肿胀挺立的乳尖，原本是淡褐色的小球艳红得可爱，被alpha轻易地挤出清白微黄的乳汁，“是不是因为你最近总喜欢含着我睡觉？”

Thor完全没想推卸责任，男性omega会被日渐长大的胎儿挤压到前列腺，他辛苦的小丈夫总是被迫情欲高涨，而alpha显然不乐意让工具代劳。

“我都说过用跳蛋堵一下就好…啊！嗯、嗯呃……”Loki被alpha突然插进来的动作吓得一颤，Thor轻而易举地就让omega把阴茎全吃了下去，他不敢想象如果alpha实施标记之后，自己的身体会被打开到什么程度。

“学着自己来，难受时发脾气可没用。”Thor放倒了房车的后座，一边轻摆着腰杆把omega肏得浑身松软，让Loki胸脯里的胀硬被揉开时感觉不到太疼，“手给我……对，听话。”

alpha引导着演员修长的五指笼罩住胸脯，由轻及重地摁揉，Thor低头舔舐从Loki指缝间流出的汁液，被他顶开的肉壁正有节奏地轻颤收缩。

“Thor，我想……”Loki紧张的时候喜欢舔嘴唇，Thor警告过他别在其他人面前这么干，但omega依旧对着镜头露出淡粉的舌尖，漫不经心地勾走观众的心跳，“我的状态能接受标记了。”

Loki为这场补拍恢复了锻炼，刚刚的性事也没有让他脱力，这的确是在omega生产前为数不多的好时机。

“好的，sweetie。”Thor爱极了Loki坦诚又主动的样子，他的omega从来都知道自己想要什么，而不只是一味的依赖和服从，“你想让我怎么做？”

“托住我的肚子，这样……”Loki侧躺在放倒的车座上，让Thor从背后搂抱着自己，接着又开始躺在恋人的怀里舔舐嘴唇。

“你不知道自己怀了孕后有多辣，babe。”Thor终于放任自己吻了上去，Loki现在的肺活量不太够用，但他可以选择从alpha嘴里汲取氧气，“自己抬起腿，让我直接干进来。”

色厉内荏的下流话已经吓不到omega了，Loki睁着绿眼睛用气声骂他“混蛋”，配合地捞着自己的膝窝分开腿，让alpha的阴茎贪婪地插进泥泞的雌穴里。

Thor喟叹着摩挲爱人的肩胛，Loki吞得很艰难，在他的性器没入一半时便哽咽着说顶到头了，被胎儿撑大的生殖腔缩短了甬道，偏偏后入的姿势又插得最深。

“你每一次都自讨苦吃，还不长记性。”alpha捏着演员的胯骨挺弄起来，这一次他目的性强烈，浑圆偌大的冠状顶端直直撞上omega的腔口，让Loki咬着Thor的胳膊闷声尖叫起来。

“帮帮我……呃、啊嗯！”男人以稳重强悍的频率撞击着Loki的那一点，他无法靠自己打开生殖腔，Thor吻着演员的面颊说做多了就会熟练，“可是好胀、嗯！要坏了啊呃……”

“你简直就是一头小母豹，嗯？”Loki咬破了男人的胳膊，alpha骨子里的凶性被挑起了，意识到即将被捅穿的omega在不断挣扎，要么驯服要么认输，Thor挺胯的动作越来越重，“Shi……放松点，你会把我们俩都弄伤的。”

热爱挑战的影帝先生轻笑了一声，突然握住omega高翘着分泌体液的性器，极富技巧地搓弄了起来。Thor向来喜欢看Loki用漂亮的手自慰，难得前后夹击的“服务”让演员呻吟着抖成了一团。

“感觉到了么？”alpha咬着情人的耳廓呢喃，握着omega的手摸上他们完全交合的地方，“我全部进去了……和小家伙呆在一起，你喜欢我们吗？”

“Thor、Thor……”标记和胀大的结一起冲进Loki体内，他觉得自己热潮期提前了，奶汁像泄洪一般浇在alpha掌心，而omega发颤的嗓音只发得出这一个音节。

这个全美最性感的alpha有无数种方式捕获omega，哪怕Thor只是斜躺在床上抚摸自己蜜色的胸肌，Loki都会产生用嘴替他扒下子弹内裤的冲动，就像任何一个精虫上脑的男人。

“这就是为什么我得等你主动提出标记，”Thor认命地用大包餐巾纸收拾战场，换上牛仔裤和T恤的omega就像一个被同学搞大肚子的高中生，但他只敢在心里调侃，“否则你一定会记恨我，甚至从枕头底下抽出小刀。”

“也许。”Loki的嗓子嘶哑得说不出话，他打算偷走报废的戏服，然后找个Natasha不会识破的理由，“但我还是得解决胀奶的问题，用别的办法。”

“你果然在记仇，babe。”Thor遗憾地瞅了一眼omega饱满的胸膛，拉开房车的门跳了下去，“能走一段路吗？这车厢得通通风了。”

他们像普通情侣那样沿着街走，Loki嘴馋地买了杯果汁，依旧小心眼地不带Thor那份，咬着吸管向认出自己的路人笑了笑。

这势必又是一场公关危机，但他们已经不再将任何流言蜚语放在眼里。相比在全世界面前宣告，不如用长厢厮守来证明。

“Loki，过来坐好。”在某一天晨间运动之后，Thor终于挤压不住始终盘旋在心头的疑虑，脸色凝重地和omega面对面坐在了沙发上，“我们得谈谈，你知道是为了什么吧？”

“唔？”Loki迷茫地睁着绿眼睛，一副坚决听不懂暗示的表情。

“我们在上周见了父母，我的。”Thor强调，frigga很喜欢这个漂亮温柔的小伙子，“可你却对自己的家人只字不提，是有什么困难吗？”

“当然不是，”Loki缩了缩脖子，alpha湛蓝的双眼关切坚定地望着自己，他知道这次是逃不过了，“你知道……我姓laufeyson。”

“是啊，和总统一样。”Thor挑了挑眉，心想他的小混蛋又在玩什么把戏，“全美姓氏重复的人多了去了，加利福尼亚州还有个叫Thor的拳击教练呢。”

Loki叹了口气，露出他无比熟悉的，捅了大篓子的愧疚表情。

“这不是巧合，dear。”演员慢吞吞地开口，低头摸了摸七个月的孕腹，“我是总统的小儿子，对外宣称在欧洲疗养的那一个。”

见鬼。Thor眨了眨眼睛，一定是他起床的方式出了问题。

“所以你准备好了吗？”Loki眯起眼，像一条吐着信子的小蛇，“一起去白宫见我的父亲吧，Thor。”


End file.
